Roleplay Not Exactly Genisis
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: Based on RP IV in the Live Together, Die Alone forum.
1. Author's note

**This story is based off of the events in the forum Live together, Die alone. Specifically, the topic RP IV there.**


	2. Who?

Peter woke up. "Today is the day." He said. "The day I finally defeat the dirther and get a dirtceon!" He got out of bed and grabbed his dirt swords, a few dirt bows, and an enchanted dirt. He went outside and traveled a few miles. There it was. "Time to fight the dirther." he said. All he had to do was place the final enchanted dirt and...

"Who?"

Peter turned around.

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave it at that for now. I just thought it would be good to end at a cliffhanger. Please review!<p> 


	3. The Dirther

"I said who? As in who's this dirther?"

The person who was talking was a girl, she appeared to be 15 years old. Peter replied "It's like a wither, but from this dimension. You'll need one of these to fight it." Peter tossed her a dirt bow. "By the way, what's your name?" Peter asked while placing the final enchanted dirt.

"Kida." She replied "And do I have to use one of these? I've never been too great of a swordsman, and I personally prefer sneaking up and striking prey with one fatal blow.

Mere seconds later, the dirther spawned. Peter frantically tossed Kida a dirt now, then frantically raised his sword towards the dirther. The dirther tried encasing him in dirt, but Peter was too quick for it.

Kida looked at the strange creature, then shook her head. She took shelter behind some dirt, and yelled to Peter. "Hey you got a battle plan?"

"Yes, just shoot it!" Peter yelled back as he struck the dirther a few times.

Realizing she had a weapon she could use, Kida grabbed for the bow, then returned to her hiding spot. "best to be a sniper and have the advantage..." she peaked over the rock, and took aim... She launched the arrow in the air, hitting the Dirther on one of the heads. "BOOM HEAD SHOT!" Kida yelled in satisfaction.

Peter took his bow out and fired a few more shots at the dirther, then it finally died. "YAY!" Peter screamed in joy as he grabbed the dirther star.


	4. Assassinating Assassains

**Note: There will also be other character's perspectives later on. But MUCH later on. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Peter crafted a dirtceon. "Bye Kida!" He said as she walked off back into the portal. A few minutes later, Peter went into the portal.<p>

He came out near an obsidian castle. There were some icicles nearby. He grabbed them and crafted them with one of his dirt swords to make it a frosted dirt sword, increasing the durability and damage dealt. He could her some people on the other side. He peeked around the cornor cautiously. "Hello? Anyone there?" He said.

He was greeted by A LOT of people fighting. About 6 people and one wolf fighting about 3,000 other people. He heard one of the 6 people fighting the other 3,000 saying "assassains." "What's happening?" Peter asked.

He was answered by an assassain running at him, with his sword drawn, ready to kill Peter. At the last moment, Peter thrust his frosted dirt sword at the assassain's heart. The assassain fell over, dead. Peter took his sword back out of the assassain's body. The wolf looked at Peter and nodded.

He could hear someone say "Their number is decreasing rapidly." At this moment, Peter hoped that the assassains didn't have any shovels.

Peter concentrated his energy into his dirt sword. "Assissna foutecafs lal." He said. The remaining assassains suddenly were suffocating in dirtblocks. They quickly died.


	5. Fire, Dirt, and Thoughts

After saying "Bye!" to the people in the castle, Peter changed the settings on his dirtceon to speed 10. He then ran a few hundred blocks. He saw a fire in the distance.

After about a minute or two of running, Peter saw someone, who looked like some sort of a humanoid blaze. Peter stopped running and asked, "Who are you?"

The blaze-person replied "Konor, former prince of the Nether. Who are you? And what," Konor said, pointing at the dirtceon. "Is that?"

Another new person came to the area.

Peter replied "I am Peter, prince of the dirtmension. And this is a dirtceon."

"Dirt...mension..." Konor repeated. He looked confused. Konor then turned towards the other newcomer. "And you are?"

"The name Toxend, I'm a hybrid of Toxic Ender Titan" The other person said "And you are?" Toxend asked.

"Toxic Ender... It's really no use trying to understand how this works is it?" Konor replied to seemingly no one in particular. "I'm Konor, former Netharian prince."

Konor then started to float towards the castle.

Peter changed the setings to Jump Boost 10, then jumped to the castle.

As Peter landed in some water on the castle, someone seemingly new said, "Aww, I wanted to jump scare the guys inside." She proceeded to walk in the gates. It would seem that Peter was a minute or two late.

Peter, lost in thought, accidentally jumped, and due to the jump boost, soared many blocks into the air, no water beneath him this time. He screamed "HELP!"

Suddenly, the seemingly new person grabbed Konor's arm and disappeared entirely, their body transformed into mere thoughts which look like glittering flakes and slowly disappeared.

Peter landed where they were right before they disappeared, and disappeared with them.

They reappeared in a dimension with a entirely dark sky, with comets pulsing here and there.

The new person turned to Konor.

"Well, I simply go in here and walk two steps, then I reappear 10 steps away from where I'm back at the Overworld." Then she took out a hexagonal device. "Unless I activate this of course." She smiled.

The new person had finished talking to Konor and spotted Peter.

"Hey! What are you doin... I didn't bring you..." She spluttered.

Peter replied "My name is Peter. I accidentally jumped, and because of my jump boost, I jumped very high, and fell right where you were when you disappeared. And where is this?"

"This isn't supposed to happen..." She muttered to herself. "Well, whatever. You're here now. My name is Sol. This is the Dreams of Converging Thoughts dimension, which is actually in my thoughts." She tapped her head.

Sol took Konor's and Peter's hand and walked a step. Then disappeared back into the Overworld, and they reappeared five steps away from where they are.

Peter built a 3 by 3 by 3 block of enchanted dirt.

"So we are visiting each other's dimensions now?" Sol smiled as she saw the seemingly unlit portal.

Peter replied "Yes," as he walked into the cubic portal.


	6. Home Again

"So. What is yours called? And what is your name?" Sol asked as she sat down.

Peter stuck his head out of the portal and said "I thought I told you when we met. My name is Peter. My dimension is called the Dirtmension. Do not look at me, I did not name it."

Sol smiled.

"With the battles going on, I forgot." Then she look out towards empty space. "Right, Durak? Next time remind me, okay?" Sol followed Peter into the portal. She was imagining how the dirtmension looked like.

Inside was a Dhurt paradise, a plains biome stretching to the brink of infinity, with patches of grass. You could see a town somewhere to the left, And there's Dhurts everywhere.

"What are these?" Sol picked one of the Dhurts up, carefully avoiding it's sharp edges.

"Those are Dhurts. DONT ATTACK THEM! They will swarm you and most likely kill you if you attack them. They are the neutral mobs of my dimension." Peter said.

"Oh." Sol said as she set the Dhurt down. "Not that I couldn't take them on. But they are just a bit cute."

"Well. I don't want one trailing me. Not for now." Sol said as she stood up and dusted the dirt off from her hands.

Suddenly, a flaming grass block shot towards them, injuring a bunch of Dhurts. The Durts ran away.

Sensing the threat, Sol whipped her staff and a magic circle appeared, suspended in mid air.

Peter said "That was a ghrasst that fired that!"

"Ghrasst? So this is somewhat like the Nether?" Sol said as she leisurely blocked another fireball.

Peter replied. "That is the only similarity," as he fired an arrow from his dirt bow. "They only spawn when the Dirther has been summoned."

"Oh." Sol said as she pointed to Peter's bow. "And I don't think that will be necessary." She said as she looked at the ghrasst.

Then an eerie shreik eminated throughout the dimension.

Sol remained unfazed as she looked at the ghrasst deeper.

Peter shouted "The Dirther has been summoned!"

Sol finally relaxed as the Ghrasst floated down. She hoppedonto it.

"Come on!" Sol said. "It is going to be fun! Fighting a Wither-like mob with a Ghast-like mob!"

Peter tossed Sol a dirt bow. "Dirt bows and dirt swords are the only things that damage it," he said as he hopped on.

Sol looked at Peter. "I focus the driving, and _you _focus the shooting." She said.

Peter replied "Ok," as he shot an arrow towards the Dirther.

The Dirther then tried suffocating them in dirt.

Sol said., "Time to end this battle" She took out her staff and directed it towards the Dirther, and she closed her eyes, mumbling something silently.

A thousand black forms suddenly appeared in the sky, and they slowly materialized into sword. Dirt swords, by the hundreds. Sol was panting a bit now, but she directed all the swords to where the Dirther was standing, and they flew at the Boss at warp speed.

The Dirther died with a large screech, leaving behind a Dirther star.

"Oh shut up." Sol said as she picked up the Dirther Star. She turned to Peter.

"What does this do?" She asked, giving Peter the Dirther star.

Peter said to Sol "You can make a dirtceon with it, like mine."

_Meanwhile..._

Ivy sat atop the trees overlooking the vast landscape. She sighed.

"One day I want to meet people..." She whispered to a small bird who had hopped along and stood by her. As the bird flew away, she sat and stared in awe as a flock of them glided across the sky.


	7. Reunited, part 1

Peter exited the portal and reemerged near Ivy.

Ivy jumped back in surprise as a noise sounded behind her. She turned her head to see someone standing there, and immediately she reached out her hand and began running along the vines. Ivy stopped and paused for breath on a slightly smaller tree, and looked back to see if the man had followed her.

Peter heard someone and looked around, but saw noone.

Ivy cautiously went back to where she saw him, and peeked from the canopy behind him. "An outsider," She breathed.

Peter heard someone, possibly the same person, but saw noone.

Carefully, she stepped out of her hiding place, and tapped Peter on the shoulder.

Peter turned around.

"Hi," Ivy said quietly.

Peter said "Hi," back.

Suddenly, Ivy became more excited than scared.

"Are you really an outsider? Where did you come from? What's your name? Is anyone else coming?" She asked, bouncing around him and smiling. Her hair waved behind her in the breeze.

Suddenly, Ivy became more excited than scared.

"Are you really an outsider? Where did you come from? What's your name? Is anyone else coming?" She asked, bouncing around him and smiling. Her hair waved behind her in the breeze.

Peter replied "My name is Peter. My home is Dirtown in the Dirtmension. I don't think anyone else is coming. And what do you mean by 'outsider'?"

Ivy stopped and sat down on the leaves.

"I'm Ivy. My home tree is over in that direction," She paused and pointed south, further into the forest. "An outsider is what we call people who aren't Forest Elves, like we are. Where's dirtown?" She asked, gazing up at Peter with eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

Peter replied "It's in the dirtmension. My home dimension."

"Oh," She said, and patted the leaves beside her as a signal for Peter to sit down. "Can I show you something?" She asked.

Peter replied "Ok."

Ivy smiled and stood up. She looked over at the sun and stretched her hand towards it. She grabbed some of the sunlight and began rolling it in her hands, before breaking it away from the beam and carrying it over to Peter. She held a hand over the top, and supported it from below.

Peter shouted "Wow! How did you do that?"

Ivy looked at him. "Can't you do this? Elm can," she asked, and then realised what she said and she her lips tight.

Peter asked "Who's Elm? And no, I can't do it."

Ivy looked down at her feet. "Elm is my best friend, and the closest thing I have to a family," She admitted. But then she looked up and smiled.

"Hold your hands out!" She exclaimed.

Peter held his hands out.

Carefully, Ivy slid the ball of light into his waiting hands and smiled.

Peter said "How... What... Why... If.."

"Don't worry. It's harmless," Ivy said. "And as for how, its in my natural powers. In fact, its one of my greatest weapons. But I don't fight. I'm more of the 'flee' type," she said.

Peter said "Same here." as he took out his dirtceon.

"Do you want to see something else?" She cried, running down the tree and running into the air to be caught by vines. Then she peeked out from the edge of the canopy and said;

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Peter said "I'm coming!" as he changed the settings to speed 50, then ran to where Ivy was.

Ivy hovered in the air supported by two thick vines and she smiled.

Peter said "Wow."

"Come on," She said, taking a step back.

Peter asked "Where are you taking me?"

"My house," Ivy answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the air next to her.

Peter said "Uh, would now be a good time to say I'm afraid of heights?"

"Don't worry," Ivy said, and as she pulled him over the edge vines reached up and caught him. "I was, until I lived here," she said, and ran into the distance.

Peter followed her.

Eventually, they reached a large clearing where a huge tree stood. Ivy jumped down and was lowered to the ground by a vine. She looked up, and Peter was still stood on the edge.

Peter took his dirt sword, made a dirt staircase, and walked down it.

Ivy smiled and ran through the archway carved into the trunk. Then she shouted up;

"Elm! We have a visitor!"

Elm came down the stairs holding a spanner and a half-made machine. Oil was smeared all over and his wooden foot made a soft _click _as he came down the stairs and hugged Ivy. Ivy pulled him by his wrist over to Peter.

"Peter, Elm. Elm, Peter!" She exclaimed, and Elm held out his hand to Peter after sliding the Spanner on top of the machine.

"Pleasure," He said.

What's that?" Peter asked as he pointed towards thr Spanner.

"Never seen a spanner before?" Elm asked, holding up the tool.

"He's from a place called Dirtown!" Ivy exclaimed, bouncing up and down like an over-excited child at Christmas.

Peter sighed and changed the settings to regeneratin 50.

"Peter come look at my room!" Ivy cried and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him up stairs carved into the trunk up to a large room. Light sparkled through the leaves that made the roof, and Ivy showed him the flowers growing around the room.

"How many of the flowers can you name?" She asked, sitting on her bed. The bed had a large quilt made from leaves and vines, and the pillows were dandelions.

Peter replied "Roses, and dandlions. That's it."

Ivy smiled. "Those are pansies," She pointed to a small group of the flowers growing in the corner. "And petunias, daisies, hyacinth, dahlia and those are bleeding heart," She finished, pointing to the heart shaped flowers hanging from the ceiling.

"Here," She said, and grew a Chinese black batflower and handed it to him.

Peter quickly handed it back and ran out, overwhelmed by all the flowers.

Ivy looked sad. She looked down at the flower in her hand and lay it on the bed beside her.

"Maybe I came on too strong..." She said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. As if sensing her emotions, Elm walked in and started playing with her hair. But she grabbed his wrist and ran out, past Peter and into the jungle, where she was lifted up by the vines as she leapt in bounds and she didn't stop running. As her tears hit the ground, a small daisy appeared.

Peter ran and stopped at the first flower he found. It wag green. He picked it up with the dirt and roots attached so it's still alive and walked back to Ivy.

Ivy was hunched over a small pond in the middle of the jungle, and little birds were sat in the branches around her. She was surrounded in daises, and was staring into the water

Peter got back to Ivy. "It's for you," he said as he handed her the green flower.

She looked up and smiled. She gently took the flower rom his hands.

"Thank you," She said. She held it near the ground and it dug its roots back in and blossomed fuller. Just then, a sharp wind blew through the clearing and Ivy shivered.

"Achoo!" She sneezed and hugged her knees close to her chest and shivered violently.

Peter looked at the settings on the dirtceon, but there was no "warmth" option, so he set it to regenereation instead.

Ivy turned and walked up in a spiral to the tree tops. The she lay down and relaxed in the sun. Behind her was a staircase of vines.

Peter climbed up it, and said to Ivy, "Um, I have somethng to give you."

Ivy smiled as the warm sun beaned down, taking away the chill of the wind. She signalled for Peter to come over, which he did. Ivy sat up and smiled. "Okay," she said.

Peter handed her a small orange sapling "I found it a few days ago."

"Wow," She breathed, taking the young tree from his hands. She brushed her fingers along the small leaves and smiled. "Thank you," She said. "Did you know I've named every tree in this jungle?" She said, grinning and digging her hands into the leaves.

Peter replied "No, I have not. I've never seen an orange sapling before though. Besides this one."

Ivy smiled, "I _think _it might be an Orange Autumn Maple," She said, looking at the sapling. "They're very rare. Where did you find it?" She asked.

"In my home dimension. Along with this." Peter said as he gave her a purple sapling.

Ivy gasped. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen one of these since..." she trailed off at the end.

Peter handed her a red sapling, then a blue one, then a yellow one.

Ivy pulled them all into a massive group hug, snuggling into the young leaves. "Thank you," she said, dropping them and giving Peter a hug.

"You're welcome" Peter replied. as he planted the red one. "What are you going to name them?"

"Oh, you see you can't just _name them _right here. I've got to get to know them, so I can name them properly," She explained, standing up with them inner arms and walking back down the vine staircase. She began to select them and hover them over the ground before picking a spot for each.

Peter said "I forgot this one," as he handed her a beautiful rainbow sapling.

Ivy gasped. She ran over to him and took it from his hands. "I remember these," she said, and started to silently cry.

Peter gave her a brown one for comfort. "They only grow in my dimension, and their leaves are brown because to it, it's a mix of all four seasons always.

"Sorry, it's just these grew around my old house. From when I lived with my parents," She explained, and she slipped off her shoes and sat by the edge of the water, dipping in her toes. Ivy took the sapling from him, and placed by her side. She still held the rainbow sapling.

Peter asked "Want me to tell you about my dimension?"

"I guess," She said, still cradling the small tree.

"Well, in my hometown, Dirtown, occasionally, trees will be on a roof, because the houses there are made of dirt." Peter said.

"A tree on the roof?" She giggled. "How silly. They can't like it up there,"

"The wind blew the saplings on the roofs, and the reason they grew is EVERYTHING there is dirt, minus the mobs and trees." Peter said.

"Well they wouldn't have had a choice but to grow, but that doesn't mean they enjoy it that high up," She explained.

"Trees could grow any... I think one of the trees is starting to grow!" Peter said.


End file.
